people_dont_have_to_be_anything_elsefandomcom-20200215-history
Honolulu, Hawaii, USA
Honolulu is the capitol of Hawaii and the most populated city in the state, located on the island of Oahu. The city was founded by Polynesian settlers in the 11th Century and played a central role in Hawaiian history long before the first Englishman set foot there in 1794. Honolulu is known as a vacation destination, for its tropical beauty, diversity, and as a meeting place of Eastern and Western culture. People Born in Honolulu Barack Obama Lois Lowry honolulu enfp.jpg 0904ALTCOVER1-articleLarge.jpg 4225783583_5bb6842ce5_b.jpg Floating Lantern Festival.jpg gorgeous shopping.jpg honolulu.jpg Honolulu Bishop Street 1940s.jpg Honolulu01.JPG oahu-free-nuuanu-pali-lookout-full.jpg pic.jpg Honolulu in People's Lives Agatha Christie: I visted here with my husband in 1923, and spent most of my time surfing, a sport I had become passionate about. I was one of the first Britons to surf standing up. Brooklyn Decker: I traveled here in 2011 for charity work with Wounded Warriors project. I visited the hospital at Pearl Harbor and spent time with American soldiers that had come back to the United States injured overseas. Hunter S. Thompson: I lived here for a few months, between 1980 - 1981, right after the divorce from my wife Sondri. While here, I wrote the book The Curse of Lono, about the Honolulu Marathon, on commission for Running magazine. I had eagerly accepted the job because I thought it would be a good holiday. Jack London: I first traveled here in 1907, with my wife and soulmate Charmian Kittredge on a yacht cruise of our boat, the Snark. Hawaii deeply impressed me, and I fell in love with the island. I visited many times after that, and wrote many of my future stories about Hawaii. My last visit was for ten months from 1915 - 1916. We especially loved the neighborhood and beaches at Waikiki in this city. Kanye West: I traveled here in 2008. My life had recently come apart - my mother had died unexpectedly, and I had just broken up with my longtime girlfriend and fiancee. I came here for peace, to record a new album letting out all of these emotions. I finished the album in only three weeks, and it became a massive hit. I loved recording in Hawaii so much, I returned to this city in 2009 to record my next album, working under a shadow of privacy and secrecy, forming a sort of community of people involved in the project. Lois Lowry: I was born here in 1937, the middle daughter of an army dentist. My father was of Norwegian descent, and my mother had German, English, and Scots-Irish heritage. My parents originally named be "Cena" after my Norwegian grandmother, but after hearing this, my grandmother telegraphed my parents and insisted that I be given an American name. My name was chosen in honor of my father's two sisters, Lois and Ann. I did not live here very long, as my father's work with the military took him all over the country and the world. We moved to New York when I was two years old, in 1939. Orlando Bloom: I traveled here in 2006, to film scenes of the movie Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. Vivienne Westwood: I have a showroom here of many of my fashion designs. Category:Places Category:United States Category:North America